Except This Time
by anime-novel-lover
Summary: "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" But he wasn't coming this time. "What do you see in him anyway?" the wolf asks. "He always looks after me," Kagome replies. "Except this time..." Slight Smut. Please R&R.


_I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Enjoy and please review if you want!_

We were ambushed, and in a matter of seconds. Monsters with huge, sharp teeth and claws jump out of from the tree line on our left, each of their hideous mouths dripping blood and drool.

"Aahh!" Shippo screams, running behind Sango's legs.

Loud screeches sound from above, and we all look up and see hundreds of demons in the sky, hovering and waiting to attack.

"There's so many of them!" Shippo yells, quivering slightly.

"It's going to be okay, Shippo. Kirara!" Kirara nods up at Sango, and then her little feline body is consumed with fire for a split second as she morphs into her larger self.

Inuyasha pulls out his Tetsusaiga from its holster and holds it up with a menacing glare. "Hah! This is going to be a piece of cake."

Miroku steps up beside Inuyasha, and begins undoing the bandage around his right hand. "Hold on, Inuyasha. I'll take care of this."

"Wait, Miroku!" I yell at him. He looks back at me. "There are poisonous insects. Look." I point up above the monsters' heads, where hundreds of tiny insects who buzzing around languidly. Miroku quietly curses under his breath as he re-wraps his hand. My hand hovers, absentmindedly, over the tiny vial tied around my neck filled with tiny shards of the Shikon Jewel. _'I have to keep these protected no matter what.'_

"Naraku never plays fair," Shippo snivels.

Sango gets atop of Kirara's back. "When does he ever, Shippo?" She tugs on Hiraikotsu strapped to her back. Shippo leaps up with her and secures himself against her.

"Its fine, Miroku, I can take care of them easily," Inuyasha boasts. He grins at the many demons before us, bearing his sharp canines.

"There are a lot of them though," I admit. I pull my bow and an arrow out and aim at one of the twenty monsters just ahead.

Inuyasha lifts his massive sword into the air and it glows yellow with immense power. "Wind Scar!" He slashes it down, and a huge streak of energy flies out and hits two of the huge demons. They scream out in pain as they are swallowed up and destroyed by the attack. "Humph. See? Too easy."

"Yeah, two down, and now three hundred more to go," Miroku says, his eyes darting above us.

The demons shriek and howl from Inuyasha's attack, and tense into battle-ready position. The fight was about to begin.

I let my arrow fly, and it soars and strikes one of the giant monsters right in its chest. It falls down dead almost instantly. I pull out another arrow and aim again. Inuyasha uses his Wind Scar once more, lighting up the darkening skies with a bright light.

Sango soars into the air with Kirara and Shippo, and flings her Hiraikotsu at the smaller demons in the skies, killing three of the treacherous things. A snake like demon races up behind Sango without her knowing.

I quickly launch my arrow upwards and strike the demon through its head. My arrow keeps sailing and kills about four more demons with its magical energy.

This goes on for I don't know how long, but with a quick glance around it seemed as though we were winning. I go to reach for another arrow, but I was too late in realizing what was coming up fast behind me.

I scream out when a large demon bird swoops down and snatches me off of the ground. Its razor sharp claws dig painfully into my arm, and I drop my last bow and arrow as I holler out in pain. "Inuyasha!"

He turns around at the sound of my voice, and I see his face flash to anger. "Shit! Kagome!" He takes to coming after me, but a new wave of demons burst from the surrounding forest, putting themselves between me and my friends.

"Kagome! Wind Scar!" I hear Inuyasha shout at the top of his lungs. "Move you, bastards!"

"Inuyasha!" The bird takes me higher and higher, and about a few seconds later I could no longer see the intense battle scene going on. "No! Inuyasha!" The bird was moving too fast, intent on bringing me to wherever it needed to.

I grab onto the bird's legs and try to pull my arm out of its grasp, but that only makes it cling tighter to me. More blood pools down the puncture holes in my arm from its claws, and I wince from the fiery pain. I decide not to try that again, and it wasn't smart anyway because all I could go was 20 stories downwards.

I had no idea where we were now. We were flying in between high cliffs, with a raging river way below. The sky had become even darker now, the promise of a threatening storm ahead. I glance back behind me, wondering about the others. My heart clenches at the thought that Inuyasha was not going to be able to save me this time. This was it.

I then distinctly feel two Shikon Jewels coming at full speed to my location. I sigh out in relief, immediately already knowing who it was. His shadow races through the tree line, and he suddenly comes to the cliff's edge, trailing dust behind him.

"Kagome!" Kouga calls out to me. He then suddenly leaps over the edge, high above the bird and kicks it straight at its head. The bird shrieks in pain and let's goes of me.

I scream as I fall fast at the raging water below. Kouga grabs a hold of my hand and flings us to the cliff nearest us. He grips the solid rock with one hand and holds onto me with his other. "Kagome, what are you doing out here?"

"Um, I don't think this is the perfect time to talk about that yet," I say back almost breathlessly. The bird screeches over head.

"These things really don't know when to just give up," Kouga says irritably.

I glance down and gratefully spot a cave etched in the cliff, only twenty feet under us. "Kouga, there's a cave right there."

He looks past me and spots it with no problem. "Yeah, I better get you in there quick because that things coming back." I cling tighter onto Kouga's hand as he slides down. When we reach the cave he swings me in and I land on my feet, and then collapse onto my knees from exhaustion and alleviation.

I lean up against the rock wall, and exhale heavily. I faintly hear Kouga's groans and curses as he fights the demon bird. Minutes pass before Kouga boasts and cheers echo throughout the cave, proof that he had finally won.

He lands in the cave entrance and hurries by my side. He kneels down, but gives me a little bit of room while I bandaged my wounded arm up.

"You need any help?" he asks.

"Nope," I smile. "I'm done, anyway." I tighten the last strip of bandage around my arm and then put the rest of it away in the small emergency kit.

"So, what happened? Where are the others?"

I tell Kouga of how we were ambushed by hundreds of demons and halfway through the battle of when the bird stole me away, taking me to I don't know where.

"To Naraku, I bet," Kouga spits out. I only nod in agreement.

Lightning flashes abruptly, lighting up the cave with a white light. Thunder booms loudly, rattling the small cave with strong vibrations. Rain immediately starts falling in buckets.

"Thank you, Kouga," I say abruptly.

He flashes a toothy grin. "You don't have to thank me, Kagome."

A cold draft drifts in from the rain and I shiver involuntarily. I curse myself for wearing this small skirt and remind myself next time to bring a pair of pants. Kouga notices my sudden chill and scoots closer to me, his back also against the rock wall, and slowly brings his arm around my shoulders. I lean into him and wrap my arms around his torso, the fur that he wore promptly warming me up.

"Looks like we won't be able to go anywhere until this storm lets up," he says into my hair. I shiver again, and he clasps his arm tighter around me, his bicep flexing.

I blush at how strong his body felt; the taut muscles in his arm holding me. _'Wait… what am I thinking?' _I glance up at Kouga's face and I gasp lowly as he gazes directly back at me. I quickly look away. _'How long has he_ _been looking at me?' _

I was vaguely aware then of Kouga's hand around me traveling slowly down my side. My eyes widen and I instantly go still from his touch. I blush even more as his hand cups my left butt cheek. I hear his heartbeat speed up ever so slightly, and his warm breath on my hair. He shifts a little bit and I feel his warm lips against me forehead.

I push away from him hard and I hurriedly slide over to put some distance between us. "What are you doing?" I ask stupidly.

He looks at me with a serious face as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I really wish I could tell _you_ to sit right about now." I avert my eyes.

"Just like your little mutt, Inuyasha?"

"He's not a mutt, Kouga," I reply defensively.

He just chuckles. "I don't know what you see in him…"

"He's definitely not a mutt, that's for sure. And he always looks after me…"

"Except this time," he interrupts. "If you were with me instead of him, I would have you right by my side the entire time and never take my eyes off of you," he tells me solemnly. I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. I didn't have a response for his statement. I notice that the rain had let up outside.

He comes back over to me, and I go rigid, but I don't tell him to move away. He smiles, reading my silent okay. He puts his left arm around my waist and his other hand rests on my knee and travels slowly up my inner thigh. Goosebumps race up my legs as his sharpened claws tickle my skin. He leans his face towards mine and I lean my head back against the wall, my eyes half closed. His lips find mine and they were warm and soft on my own. I open my mouth, letting him have entrance and he groans lowly as his tongue explores and dominates mine.

In motions too fast, he takes a hold of my waist and lays me down on the ground and right after that he grabs my ankles and slides me under him. I squeal at his sudden movements.

He hovers over me, my legs on either side of him, and smirks playfully. "A little too rough, huh?" I blush, but I don't answer. I notice that my skirt was highly raised up, exposing my white underwear. I take to try and pull it down, but Kouga stops me by seizing my wrists and pinning them over my head with one hand. In doing this, he leans more into me and I feel something hard against my panties. I gasp and he just smiles. A warm sensation passes through me, and I instinctively wrap my legs tighter around his frame.

He lets go of my wrist and kisses me on the lips, rougher and less tentative than before. I wrap my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. He pulls away and trails small kisses down my neck, and he stops momentarily to unbutton my shirt. He pulls my white bra down a bit and nips and sucks on my left nipple, while he plays with the other with his hand. I moan softly and bite down on my lip from the sexual assault. He switches breasts and gives the same affection to the other with his mouth. I squirm under his weight when his other hand moves downwards and strokes the moist flesh under my panties with his fingers. Still sucking on my breast, he pulls my underwear aside and inserts a finger into my wet clit, pumping it in and out. I start to squirm again and moan aloud when he enters another finger, sending me into a crazed frenzy. He kisses me again on my lips and I knot my hands into his hair, our tongues dancing in each other's mouths. His nimble fingers were still working magic on my womanhood.

His lips pull away again, leaving us both breathless. His face moves away from mine, and he licks and kisses my chest and down to my stomach. He stops just before he comes to my clit, and he glances back up at me with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. I bite my lip, wanting more. He bites my clit through my panties but doesn't give me the full pleasure and feel of his tongue like I wanted. He was teasing me.

He spreads me legs out more and trails his tongue up and down my inner thigh, causing my moans to echo through the cave. He switches thighs and lightly bites my skin nearest my womanhood, and I arch my back, wanting him to go farther.

"Kagome…"

My eyes widen at the sound of my name being called.

"Kagome!"

'_Oh, no!'_ It was Inuyasha.

I push Kouga off of my and quickly button up my shirt and pull down my skirt over my underwear. I sit up and try to fix my disheveled hair.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha calls out.

"Nice time for that mutt to show up," Kouga says irritably. He sighs. "I'll go get them." He begins to walk towards the entrance of the cave, but stops himself short. He turns back around and comes back up to me. He kneels down and kisses me again on the lips. He smiles and then takes his leave to retrieve Inuyasha.

A few shirt minutes later, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara make their way to me inside the cave. They each had a few cuts and bruises along their faces from the battle, but other than that they each looked fine.

Inuyasha races to my side. "Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Inuyasha. Thanks to Kouga," I reply with a smile.

"Yeah, Kouga told us what happened," Sango says.

I look past them all, not seeing the wolf demon anywhere. "Where is Kouga?"

"Went back to his tribe, I think," Miroku tells me.

"Oh…" _'He left?'_

"Hmm? What's with that face, Kagome?" Inuyasha questions me, sitting onto all fours.

I quickly hide my saddened expression. "Um nothing, Inuyasha. Hey, what are you doing?"

Inuyasha was all in my face, sniffing my clothes and hair. "Hey, you smell like that damn…"

I stand up swiftly, my cheeks burning. "Sit, boy!" I yell, glad to cut off Inuyasha's sentence. He slams hard into the ground, going down about five feet into the gravel.

"Humph. Now, I will like to get out of this cave now, if you don't mind." I cross my arms and walk to the entrance past the others, who gladly got out of my way.

Inuyasha whines behind me. "Ow, Kagome…"


End file.
